What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Prince of Egypt
The Prince of Egypt is a 1998 American animated epic musical film produced and released by DreamWorks Pictures. The film is an adaptation of the Book of Exodus and follows the life of Moses from being a prince of Egypt to his ultimate destiny to lead the slaves of Israel out of Egypt. Directed by Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner, and Simon Wells, the film features songs written by Stephen Schwartz and a score composed by Hans Zimmer. The voice cast consists of Val Kilmer in a dual role, Ralph Fiennes, Michelle Pfeiffer, Sandra Bullock, Jeff Goldblum, Danny Glover, Patrick Stewart, Helen Mirren, Steve Martin, and Martin Short. Jeffrey Katzenberg had frequently suggested an animated adaptation of the 1956 film The Ten Commandments while working for The Walt Disney Company, and he decided to put the idea into production after taking over DreamWorks as a one of the new CEOs in 1994. To make this inaugural project, DreamWorks employed artists who had worked for Walt Disney Feature Animation and the recently disbanded Amblimation, totaling a crew of 350 people from 34 different nations. The film has a blend of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery, created using software from Toon Boom Animation and Silicon Graphics. Theatrically released on December 18, 1998, and on home video on September 14, 1999, reviews were generally positive, with critics praising the animation, music, and voice work. The film went on to gross over $218 million worldwide in theaters, which made it the most successful non-Disney animated feature at the time. The film's success led to the direct-to-video prequel Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) and the development of a stage adaptation. The song "When You Believe" became a commercially successful single in a pop version performed by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, and went on to win Best Original Song at the 1999 Academy Awards. Plot In Ancient Egypt, Yocheved and her two young children, Miriam and Aaron, watch as the newborn Hebrew boys are taken and ruthlessly killed as ordered by Pharaoh Seti, who fears that an alarming increase of Hebrew slaves could lead to rebellion. Fearing for her own newborn son's safety, Yocheved places him in a basket afloat on the Nile River, not before bidding him farewell with a final but powerful lullaby. Miriam follows the basket as it sails to the Pharaoh's palace and witnesses her baby brother safely adopted by Seti's wife Queen Tuya, who names him Moses. Years later, Moses and his adoptive brother Rameses are scolded by their father for accidentally destroying a temple during one of their youthful misadventures. At Moses' suggestion, Seti, seeking to give Rameses the opportunity to prove that he is a responsible young man, names him Prince Regent and gives him authority over Egypt's temples. As a tribute, the high priests Hotep and Huy offer him a beautiful young Midianite woman,Tzipporah, whom Rameses gives to Moses, appointing him Royal Chief Architect. Later that night, Moses follows Tzipporah as she escapes from the palace, and runs into the now-adult Miriam and Aaron, but he does not recognize them. Miriam then sings her mother's lullaby, which Moses remembers; however, he returns to the palace, eager to go back to familiar surroundings. The truth about his past is later confirmed by anightmare, and finally by Seti himself, who disturbs Moses by claiming the Hebrews were "only slaves". The next day, Moses accidentally pushes an Egyptian guard to his death while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly Hebrew slave. Horrified and ashamed, Moses flees into the desert in exile, despite Rameses' pleas that he stay. While in the desert Moses defends three young girls from brigands, only to find out their older sister is Tzipporah herself. Moses is welcomed by Tzipporah's father and the high priest of Midian, Jethro. After assimilating into this new culture, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. One day, while chasing a stray lamb, Moses discovers aburning bush through which God tells him to go back to Egypt and guide the Hebrew slaves to freedom. God bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power and promises that he will tell Moses what to say. Moses and Tzipporah return to Egypt, where Moses is happily greeted by Rameses, who, along with his animal assistants Lancy and Rascal, is now Pharaoh. When Moses requests the Hebrews release and changes his staff into an Egyptian cobra to demonstrate his alliance with God, Hotep and Huy boastfully recreate this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Rather than be persuaded, Rameses hardens and doubles the Hebrews workload. Moses inflicts nine of the Plagues of Egypt, but still Rameses refuses to relent and, against Moses' warning (foreshadowing the final plague), vows never to release the Hebrews slaves. Disheartened, Moses prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague, instructing them to sacrifice a lamb and mark the doorposts with the lamb's blood. That night, the final plague kills all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. A grief-stricken Rameses finally gives Moses permission to free the Hebrews. After leaving the palace, Moses collapses weeping with grief, heartbroken at the pain he has caused his brother and Egypt. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. At the Red Sea, they discover that a vengeful Rameses is pursuing them with his henchanimals and his army, intent on killing them. However, a writhing pillar of fire blocks the army's way, while Moses uses his staff to part the sea. The Hebrews cross the open sea bottom; after that, the fire vanishes and the army gives chase, but the water closes over and drowns the Egyptian soldiers, sparing Rameses and his two henchanimals alone. Moses sadly bids farewell to his brother and leads the Hebrews to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments. Cast * Val Kilmer as Moses, God ** Amick Byram as Moses' singing voice. * Ralph Fiennes as Ramesses II * Michelle Pfeiffer as Tzipporah * Sandra Bullock as Miriam ** Sally Dworsky as Miriam's singing voice. ** Eden Riegel as young Miriam. * Jeff Goldblum as Aaron * Danny Glover as Jethro ** Brian Stokes Mitchell as Jethro's singing voice. * Patrick Stewart as Seti * Helen Mirren as Tuya ** Linda Dee Shayne as Tuya's singing voice. * Steve Martin as Hotep * Martin Short as Huy * Ofra Haza as Yocheved * Bobby Motown as Ramses' son * Frank Welker as vocal effects for Lancy and Rascal Director Brenda Chapman briefly voices Miriam when she sings the lullaby to Moses. The vocals had been recorded for a scratch audio track, which was intended to be replaced later by Sally Dworsky. The track turned out so well that it remained in the film Production Development Design and animation Creating the voice of God Music Musical numbers Release Home media The Prince of Egypt was released on DVD and VHS on September 14, 1999. Like other DreamWorks Animation movies, it is available for streaming on Netflix in HD. However, both the DVD release and the streaming versions used a 35mm print of the film, rather than using the original files to encode the movie directly to digital. A Blu-ray release is scheduled for October 16, 2018. The DVD/Blu-ray versions comes with three DreamWorks animated shorts film that can be found in its bonus features section such as two Dreamtoons cartoons Joey in Egypt (1940) starring Joey Kangaroo, What's for Desert? (1953) starring Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise and as well as a 1978 featurette Noah's Ark. Reception Box office performance Critical response Censorship Accolades Prequel Stage Musical Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:1990s films Category:1998 films Category:1998 Category:Bible Category:Films based on the bible